


Dragon Whore

by Zyrix



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Armpit Licking, Ball Massage, Body Modification, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Collars, Cum drinking, Destroyed Ass, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Filmed Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Humiliation Tattoos, Large Cock, M/M, Massage, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Piercings, Oil, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Tongue Piercings, Twinks, Verbal Humiliation, covered in cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrix/pseuds/Zyrix
Summary: Natsu is requested for a job that will "test his true strength", and the job requires a slightly different skillset than he anticipated...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Dragon Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: As you can tell from the tags, this is one nasty fanfic. 18+ is strongly recommended.
> 
> Edit: Some of the weird stuff has been removed and an extra scene has been added.

Natsu entered the guild hall with no intentions in particular. He had just come back from a job with Lucy and Happy the day before, and the three of them agreed to take some time off before going on another one. He loved how no matter how much time seemed to pass or what they went through, Fairy Tail always kept its spirit with them. Even in the morning, drinks were being served and lively conversations were had.

Natsu spotted Gray at the bar and was about to pick a fight when he heard his name called: "Natsu, my boy! We have something to discuss."

A little irritated his morning fun was ruined, Natsu jogged over to where Master Makarov was seated nevertheless. "Yeah, Gramps?"

The Master cleared his throat before he continued. "You have been specially requested for a mission."

Overhearing this, Gray stood up out of his chair. "Who would specifically want a Flamebrain like you for a mission?"

"Shut up, streaker, before I pound your face in. So Gramps, what do I have to do? I was planning on taking a break from jobs for a little bit."

Makarov's eyes glinted with excitement. "Ah, you see my boy, that is the special part of this mission! The only information I have been given is that it will "test your true strength". Sounds exciting, no? Regardless, I'm afraid you must take this mission. Ignoring requests for certain wizards certainly will not be kind to Fairy Tail's reputation. The Council is already breathing down our necks, and the last thing we need is the people having a negative impression of us as well."

Natsu realized he didn't have much choice. If Fairy Tail's reputation was on the line, he would do anything to avoid tarnishing it. "Sounds pretty cool! I'll bust a few heads together and come back real soon. Actually, though, Gramps, when should I be heading out?"

"I realize this is last-minute, but you have been requested to arrive at noon. It is a base where wizards gather to test their abilities that is not too far from here in fact. I suggest you leave in about an hour. You won't even have to take a train!"

"All right! I'm fired up now!" Natsu let out a few flames in a roar of excitement before starting a fight with Gray. Their brawling went on for quite some time. He wanted to go back to Lucy's apartment where she was with Happy, but by the time he was done with Gray, it was time to leave. He figured someone in the guild would tell them where he was headed.

The journey was an enjoyable one. Natsu stomped along a dirt road as the trees of the forest he was in allowed only a smidgen of sunlight to peek through. The East Forest seemed to be an awfully secluded place for a base, but perhaps that was a sign of how exclusive it was. He wondered what new abilities he would be exposed to and how to counteract them.

He arrived at what appeared to be a regular residential home. It was brown with black shutters, had neither a welcoming nor hostile aura. Natsu thought it was strange that the base to test his skills was so unassuming in appearance, but its location in the forest was exactly where the map the Master gave him said it would be. He knocked on the door, awaiting an answer.

A few minutes passed. With each second, Natsu began to wonder if this was in fact someone's home and not his desired location. However, the door eventually was opened, revealing a burly, tall man in a suit with black sunglasses.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel? Show me your guild mark."

Natsu turned his shoulder to reveal where his bright red mark was located. "Yep. I'm here because of some kind of special request, I think."

"Then you're in the right place." The man pulled out a cellphone, saying to whoever was on the line, "He's here. I'll send him to you now."

The suited man turned around back into the house. "Come with me."

Natsu followed him inside and looked at his surroundings. The house also had a conventional interior, with a dining room table, kitchen, and a couch in what he assumed was the living room. The man opened a door that led to a downstairs floor.

Maybe this is where I'll be fighting, he figured.

Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, the man took his leave and headed back up, leaving Natsu by himself. The bottom floor was much larger than even the house itself. What was stranger was that there didn't seem to be any sort of fighting ring or any people around. He was about to go back up and ask the man where he should be headed when he heard a suave, low voice. "Hello, Natsu Dragneel. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Natsu turned around and then saw him. A man stood there, tall and muscular with a darker skin complexion. He was surrounded by a team of more large, burly men in suits. At this point, Natsu knew something was off. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"I'm the one who specifically requested for you. I wanted to test your true strength." The man let out a low chuckle after he said that, confusing Natsu even more.

"So you just want me to beat you all to a pulp? I think I can do that." Natsu charged straight at the group, flames blazing on both of his fists. But before he could even strike a blow, the man extended a hand, releasing a fog straight into Natsu's face.

His eyes started getting droopy and he couldn't focus. His flames fizzled out, and he crumpled on the floor. Before he passed out completely, Natsu overheard the man say, "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with you."

The Next Day...

Natsu woke up in a daze. His mouth was dry, and he felt a dull ache in certain parts of his body. Upon further inspection, he realized he was buck-naked. Looking around frantically, he spotted his one-sleeved coat, baggy white pants, and black sandals to his right.

"Finally awake, I see." The same man from before loomed over Natsu, who was on a small bed in the basement.

Natsu glared fiercely and snarled. "You bastard. What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm just having fun with you. Allow me to explain myself. I have heard about your name and your link to Fairy Tail. When I found images of you, I knew something right away: you were meant to be a slutty little whore. Just for today, I'm hiring you to be a good little dragon whore. I will train you to meet my demands, and you will leave with compensation. You wouldn't back out now, would you? That certainly wouldn't be good for your guild's reputation."

Natsu, unaware of what he was getting himself into, shouted, "Bring it on! I can take anything you throw at me!"

The man smirked. "Glad to hear it. Before we begin, why don't you take a look at yourself? You may find the results... shocking."

Natsu looked down at himself, stunned. His two perky nipples were now pierced with tiny rings around them linked together with a gold chain. Feeling a bead in his mouth, Natsu stuck out his tongue. The man held up a mirror, showing the new silver tongue piercing he had acquired.

But what was the most shocking was his cock, which now stood as straight as a rod. His glans was now with a platinum ring, inserted into the middle of the head and coming out of his urethra but still allowing enough room to urinate and ejaculate.

He looked at his right shoulder and saw his guild mark had been replaced with a tattoo that read "Dragon Whore". The man told him to lift up his legs, and he saw more tattoos when he did. His left asscheek was now marked with the words "Dirty Little Bitch" and his right said "Cum Here", an arrow pointing straight to his tight, puckered, pink little hole that was begging to be stretched. The soles of both of his big, well-kept feet read "Lick Me".

He felt a thick shock collar on his neck, that seemed to be connected to a remote control the man had. Natsu finally realized that he had absolutely no hair below the neck. His hairless pits were both now tatted with "Lick Me" and his cleanly shaven pubic area was stamped with "I was the" while his long, thick cock read "Salamander", the letters descending down his dick and ending just before his head. That sentence was a true testament to what he had been reduced to.

Completely outraged at his new appearance, Natsu bellowed, "What the hell did you do to me! You'll fucking pay for this!"

The man pressed his remote control, shocking Natsu back into submission. "Calm down. This is only temporary. All of these body modifications will be removed after our day together is over. Now, get up and put this on."

Natsu got up and saw a variety of things he was supposed to wear. The first was a gigantic, thick anal plug, glistening in some substance. Next, he saw a metal penile plug, a thin rod with a handle at the end he was supposed to insert into his urethra. Next, there was a black ball ring. Both the plug and the ring seemed to be connected to other remote controls the man had in his possession. As for clothing, there was a white bathrobe and a skimpy pink G-string. Finally, a glass with a creamy white substance sat on the bedside table. Natsu hoped that would help relieve his parched throat.

The man helped him put on his new accessories. Natsu let out a long, high-pitched moan as the huge butt plug eased its way into his tight ass, beads of pre-cum oozing out of his freshly pierced cock. The penile plug was carefully inserted into Natsu's tatted dick, preventing any of his potent seed from being released for the time being. The ball ring squeezed around his healthy, plum-sized nuts, cradling and supporting them. Natsu put on the G-string and robe. 

Now fully clothed and slightly intrigued, Natsu picked up the glass and chugged down the fluid. It tasted so sweet, rich, nourishing, and creamy, and much better than milk.

"Wow, what is this stuff?"

"More cum. The fact that you love it so much shows me how much of a little whore you are. Now let's get moving."

Natsu followed the man, his nipple chain jangling and his ass plug affected his gait. The rod inserted into his penis kept him rock-hard. He hated to admit it, but it was exciting to be degraded to such an extent.

The two arrived at what looked like a massage bench. Natsu saw the four security men from before with devious grins on their faces. They had varying complexions, were all around 6'3" to Natsu's 5'9", and had the bodies of Greek gods. The men were completely naked, and Natsu whimpered at the size of their 8-inch cut cocks. They could break me with those things, he thought worriedly.

One of the men spoke up. "Would you look at that? What a slutty little twink." The other men all chuckled in agreement.

Their leader decided it was time for some action. "All right boys. Begin the massage. We'll start the main event afterward."

"You got it, boss." The four men surrounded Natsu and stripped off his bathrobe.

"It looks like our bitch likes to wearing thongs, too; he's got a cute ass, too. Don't you, you dragon whore?"

Natsu blushed fiercely and looked down at his feet. "Uh... yes?"

He felt a harsh smack from a large palm on his newly tatted ass. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir- OW, I mean, master!"

"That's what I thought." The men slipped off his G-string, one of them lifting Natsu up like he weighed nothing and dropping him on the massage bench.

Facing up, Natsu saw the four men stare down at him, licking their lips like he was a piece of meat. One of them lifted up a large bucket to the side of the bench, and before Natsu could react, he was doused in olive oil.

His tan skin glistened as the bucket was poured on top of his pink hair, face, body, legs, and feet. Natsu gasped at the sensation when eight hands began to work on his body.

The men slathered Natsu in oil, rubbing it into his scalp, face, neck, shoulders, beefy pecs and nipples, abs, muscular thighs and legs, and his big feet and toes. His cock was now being slathered by the work of one of the men, his cock and balls now dripping in oil. He wanted to cum so badly, but the penile rod prevented any chance of that happening.

Natsu was then flipped and another container was poured onto him. His pits, neck, back, hips, thighs, and legs were rubbed and slicked up. For the final portion of the massage, one of the men poured more oil onto his round asscheeks, going in circular motions. He pulled out Natsu's butt plug as well, revealing his asshole once more.

"Nice and stretched, just how we want it." One of them commented.

Before he could even react to it, Natsu's asshole was filled and swished with olive oil, lubing it up and stretching it out further.

"Oooh, just like that! It feels amazing!"

Natsu's butt plug was put back in, and his penile rod was pulled out. Using the controllers their boss had, the men turned up the remotes for the anal plug and ball ring to the highest settings. They watched Natsu convulse in pleasure.

"Shit...Please let me cum!"

Soon enough, thick ropes of Natsu's seed erupted straight out of his cock like a geyser, covering his lower stomach. He panted like a dog in heat, his tongue piercing visible now.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you, my little dragon whore?" The boss showed up once more with a smile.

"I did, sir. It felt so good..."

"Well, I promise my men can make you feel even better. It's time for the main event."

Natsu was carried bridal-style by one of the men back to the bed, where a camera was now facing.

"Hold on, what are we doing now?"

"It's really quite simple, Salamander. My men are going to pleasure you in front of a live audience. Your compensation we talked about earlier will come from how much my viewers tip you for your performance, so be a good little dragon whore, okay?"

"Yes sir!"

Immediately the four men got to work. They had Natsu go around sucking their huge cocks, watching tears and drool come out as he choked on each one. They patted his slick, greasy hair as he kept going.

Then, they came on him all at once. Natsu opened his mouth wide as his body was covered in creamy seed. By the end, his body was completely white and his mouth was full. He was carried and thrown onto the bed where they fucked him doggy-style. His tatted ass was slapped, his pits and feet were licked, his nipple chains jangled, and his tongue stuck out for the camera as the dragon twink got the pounding of his life.

"Nnnng! It feels amazing. Fuck me right there, yes! I'm such a dirty little slut!"

Finally, Natsu's legs were pulled up into the full-nelson position. The viewers on the camera could see a big cock sliding in and out of his tight hole, Natsu's eyes rolled back, his mouth wide open, and his toes wiggling in pleasure. His entire body was dripping in a mixture of oil and fresh cum, staining the sheets below. He was taken by each of the men twice, and they wrote a tally mark on the inside of his thigh each time they pumped him with their seed.

Natsu was dropped on the bed, cum leaking out of his holes and loose hole twitching in ecstasy. The four men came on him again, painting Natsu in another sea of white. For a few minutes, the four men watched as the boss picked up the camera from its stand, filming Natsu jerking around, leaking cum, and letting out little moans from every possible angle.

The four men washed the cum and oil off and out of Natsu, who was still a delirious, drooling mess. He had achieved a level of euphoria he never thought possible, and was in pure bliss. But before he was allowed to leave, the boss tasked Natsu with one final event. Freshly showered and rearing to go, Natsu prepared himself for what was to come.

Cameras were set from all angles, facing toward a platform with one dildo on it. The toy was massive, specifically ten inches in length. Natsu lubed his asshole and drizzled it onto what would be his new seat. In front of the viewers, Natsu slowly descended onto the dildo. He whimpered as it stretched his abused hole even further, filling him completely. Desperate to achieve that incomparable orgasmic feeling from before, Natsu stuck his legs out in a split position. Using only the strength of his arms, he sunk his ass down and raised it up again on the dildo, performing an interesting version of a pushup.

"Oooh, yes! Give it to me!" His toes curled, and drops of saliva fell out of his mouth and onto his chest. Pre-cum began dripping out of his cock like a fountain, falling into a tin that the boss had set out. The five men smirked at their little toy pleasuring himself, knowing that their desire to see the great Salamander in such a state was completely fulfilled.

It was an five incredible minutes of Natsu hammering his prostate again and again, but he was slowly getting impatient. He eventually sunk his bubble butt deep enough to come in contact with the two plastic balls attached to the base of the dildo. At this point, Natsu shot out multiple spurts of seed into the metal tin, moaning from the wonderful orgasmic sensations. His arms unable to hold up his body any longer, Natsu tipped over on his side and slowly slid the dildo out of his hole. His eyes were half-lidded when the boss took the tin with his cum and spread it over his face with a brush.

Natsu was too exhausted to react at his humiliating semen facemask, and passed out as pictures were taken of his newly coated face.

A Few Hours Later...

Natsu came to on the bed where he woke up the last time. This time, he felt clean and was fully clothed; looking and feeling his body, Natsu realized that the body modifications had all been undone. He assumed that all of this had happened while he was knocked out.

"So, Natsu, how was your experience here?" The boss showed his face once again, his eyes almost gleaming with pride of how Natsu handled the job.

Natsu was more than reluctant at first, but now, he couldn't deny that it had been so much better than he could have ever imagined. "Y'know, it was kinda great! It's exciting to feel like someone is in complete control of you from time to time. If you ever need me again, I think we might be able to work something out. And I also have other friends who may be open to trying it too."

The man chuckled, earning a confused look from Natsu. "Well, as you can see, what we do is sort of an underground operation. We've done this with many mages from other guilds already; it seems that there is some appeal in watching them be humiliated like this. However, we can't use the same people twice, nor can we stay in the same place for a long amount of time. If the Council found out about our activities, it would endanger not only us but all of our viewers. It is also for this reason that your participation here will remain secret. We never circulate photographs or videos of the mages we work with."

"Regardless," he continued, "I'm glad you enjoyed this. I suggest you take your leave now, as it's been some time since you left your guild."

"Right!"

So, with a hefty 200,000J reward from the tips he received, Natsu limped his way back to the guild.

"So, Natsu, how did that job go?" Master Makarov inquired.

"Really, really well! If they ever need me again, just let them know I'd be glad to help!" Natsu figured it would be best to pretend like the job was for a legal organization.

Of course, Natsu never was requested for a job like that again, but he never forgot the time when he was a dragon whore.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you at least slightly enjoyed and it wasn't too gross. I realize this is a pretty bad fic but I'm just gonna keep it up anyway lmao.


End file.
